


Talk to Me

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Sibling Bonding, Slow Build, Warlords of Draenor - Freeform, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: Draggka has been unusually surly recently, and her brother Dranka decides to find out why.





	

“Something’s bothering you.” Draggka looked up from restringing her bow to see her brother Dranka looming over her, his dark brown eyes filled with concern. His red mohawk and the feathers on his druid robe quivered in the cold breeze, and she could see the remains of wing membrane reforming into his fingers. She wasn't entirely surprised to see him; he was the only one who could fly with ease.

“I’m fine, brother. Just thinking.” She replied in their native Zandali language, going back to her bow. She felt a flare of annoyance when he didn’t move.

“You know that’s raptor shit,” he said, and the hunter's raptor companion Spike raised his head from where he was curled around her back, growling dangerously at the other troll. “Sorry, no offence Spike.”

“So what’s on my mind then?” Draggka asked, Spike laying his head down. “Since you seem to know all about it?”

Dranka sighed, crouching down in front of her to look her in her orange eyes.

“Ever since the Archmage was poisoned, you’ve been sitting up here where nobody can find you, face dark as thunder. Muttering to yourself.”

Draggka sighed, putting her bow down, looking away from him.

“I wasn’t alert enough. He nearly died.”

“That’s happened before to different people and you were in a better mood than you are now.” Dranka came to sit beside her, stretching his lanky legs out. “It was a close run thing, true, but you’re taking it too personally.”

The hunter’s ears drooped, and she drew a nonsense pattern in the snow. A silence settled between them, broken only by the sounds of the garrison below and the howling of wind and frostwolves.

“I know we haven’t had much time together since I came back,” he began, “but I’m still your brother, Draggka. You can tell me anything.”

A pause.

“I thought I lost him.” Draggka said quietly.

“Khadgar?” Dranka prompted, after a moment.

“Yeah. Not like losing a friend…like losing family. Maybe more. I was so scared, Dranka." The memories came back,  _the rattling gasp as the knives went in, shoulders heaving as he tries to bring in breaths that don't sate him, bright, shining eyes losing focus and dimming with every heartbeat._ "Then I was angry. So angry at that assassin that I wanted to tear her guts out.” The troll snarled, baring her teeth and tusks. “Rip her to pieces, damn bringing her in alive. She _hurt_ him. She hurt him and I wanted to kill her. I think I nearly berserked I was so angry.”

She glanced to her brother, who was watching her carefully, thinking.

“I don’t understand it.” She continued. “Like you said, he’s human. A stranger, almost. Why do I feel that way…Like I would with family?”

“That’ll be because he’s probably more than that.” Dranka replied. She stared at him in confusion.

“But-”

“I think you’re in love with him, sister,” he said. “I’m not entirely sure, but what you’re describing…Sounds like love.”

“But he’s human!” Draggka exclaimed. “We’re not even on the same side!” She frowned. “Technically.”

“Did I tell you the story of that blue dragon I found that was in love with the spirit healer?”

“Yes but-”

“Love doesn’t care, Draggka. It has no boundaries.” He sighed. “You’ll have to talk with him about it, though.”

Draggka frowned.

“Talk with Khadgar?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Dranka nodded carefully, due to his large tusks. “It’s the only way to see if he returns your feelings.” He tilted his head to the side. “Though he visits this garrison a lot.”

“Yeah…” Draggka frowned. “He asked me if he left his staff with me the other day. It was on his back the whole time.”

Dranka chuckled.

“What’d he say?”

“‘I’m here now, might as well stay’.” Draggka imitated the archmage’s deep voice, her brother bursting out laughing.

“You need to tell Rokhan dat one.” He grinned. “That’s pretty weird, though.”

“Yeah.” Draggka glanced to Spike, who was dozing quietly against her, and her voice dropped to a whisper. “Spike’s been acting weird too.”

“Hmm?”

“He pushed Khadgar into me one time. Another, he stole my knife, took it to him. Like he’s trying to start trouble.”

“Very strange.”

Draggka narrowed her eyes at her older brother; a grin was playing around his tusks, and she wasn’t sure why.

“What’s so funny?” She demanded.

“Nothing.” He replied. “I’m serious about talking with him though. You need to sort this out before it gets worse. Or something does happen.”

“You’re right.” Draggka nodded. “It’s too dangerous out here without leaving things up in the air.”

“Good.” Dranka nodded. “Another thing; talk to him at his place. There’s many gossips around here. If something goes wrong when you talk to him, you need the privacy. Besides,” he grinned, “if he breaks your heart, there would be a lot of people here who’d make him regret it.”

“Including you?” She raised an eyebrow, unable to stop the smile growing on her lips.

“Guilty as charged, mon.” He chuckled. “Though I think Spike here would be the most dangerous out of us all.” The raptor opened one blue eye lazily, before shutting it again.

“I think so too.” Draggka smiled, patting him on his shoulder. “Thank you, brother. I needed this.”

His smile was broad enough to show his teeth between his tusks.

“You’re welcome, sister. I will always be here for you. I promise.”


End file.
